never leting go
by karategirlx
Summary: kim gets raped and jack is NOT there to save her lets see how they make it through life with or without each other ps: srry bad at smmarys
1. oh on!

Hey this is my first fanfiction ever I hope you like it. (disclaimer sorry don't own kickin'it wish I did) BTW I need a beta so if you want to be my beta pm me ;)

**kim's pov**

**I was walking home and Jack asked me if I wanted a ride, but I said I needed some fresh air. I felt someone watching me but I wasn't sure, so I looked back and no1 was there, so I kept walking. Suddenly I had that strange feeling again, so I looked back a second time, but still no1 was there. So by the third time I was done, I started looking in bushes and tree's STILL NO1. I heard someone running, so I turned around and there was a mugger, standing there jrunk as a skunk and high as a kite trying to see what I had so he can steel it. I started running as fast as I could, but some how the mugger (that was a highly trained track & field athlete who had been scorned by the agency) caught up to me. and he kept punching and kicking me. I blocked, but it wasn't enough. I still got hurt, next thing I know i'm on the ground with the ****guy on top of me! I though I was going to die. but then he started to pull my pant's down, the I realized i'm going to get RAPED! he slaped me and that's when I can back to the devil, he started kissing down my neck and he rubed all over me (i felt dirty-not the kind you get when your going to have sex the bad one-) then out of the coner of my eye i see 14 more men getting ready to do the same thing to me. then they started to do the same thing but they have one thing in comin, theywant to rape meand probably kill me too. all of them started to enter me when, a guy that i though was a someone to help me, started to enter first. then i realized who he was it was, it was frank. yes black dragon frank. then they all started hiting me and fricking my here and there. that's when new i was done for. **** but i see a latino standing there just standing there, and guess who it was, jerry. he started fighting them and beating the hell out of them. but before i fainted i heard jerry say, oh no kim we have to call fore help. and i blacked out.**

* * *

**hi i hoped you liked it. next chapter will be posted in about three days. please review and pm me fore ideas thank you :)**


	2. WHAT HAPPEN TO KIM

I hope you like it. (disclaimer sorry don't own kickin'it wish I did) BTW I still need a beta so if you want to be my beta pm me ;) thanxs

**jerry's pov**

kim oh no I have to call for help. I should call jack, wait no hes lives 3 miles from here. rudy yeah ill call rudy.

jerry-bold rudy-normal

* * *

**rudy kim people hurt I need you come quink**

wait slow down speek normal

**sorry rudy kim was hurt I need you to come to a ally near her house **

oh ok i'll be there in about the morning 

**dude I know what it is but kim is sireusly hurt I need you to come here now**

ok ok im coming i'll be there in a few 

conversaysion ended.

* * *

**kim's pov **

omg my head hurts like hell. what happened to me,then I remembered I was raped by frank and some others guys.

who saved me or im I still wih them. I felt like I was being picked up. but by who, then I heard siring then I blank out again.

* * *

**jack's pov**

kim I could not get her out of my head. shes so pretty, and strong shes so amazing I like her, no I love her shes just that good, I was at my house when my phone rang it was rudy I was woundering why he called me this late at night he would be in bed by now I ansered any way.

jack- normal rudy bold

* * *

hey rudy whats up

**oh jack glad you ansered kim is hurt** **and on the way to the hospital**

**_my heart sank when he said that my kimmy was in the hospital, well shes not mine yet but she will be_**

**jack you there jack**

oh rudy sorry I was just got in my car and im bout to be in the hospital in about 1 minate 

**oh ok see you now**

**convo ended**

* * *

**still jack's pov**

**I walk in the hospital and asked for kim and they told me to wait in the waiting room,i was about to cry I know right me Jackson brewer about to cry,then the doctor.**

**doctor-kim has been hurt pretty bad and she going to stay in the hospital for about a week, and these are some of the things that happen bad things.**

* * *

**cliffy I know im evil. what else happened to other than the rape will she be ok to do karate or will she have to quit. find out in the next chapter. wich will be posed in 3 daays or me , review, give me some idea's. thanxs for reading see you next time bye- KICKIN'IT FAN GIRL X**


	3. all is good, or is it

hey sorry I did not update in a wile but now I did I hope you like it. (disclaimer sorry don't own kickin'it wish I did) BTW I still need a beta so if you want to be my beta pm me thanxs

* * *

**last time on never letting go**

**doc- kim has multiple ingeres she going to need a lot of medical attention also kim has been cut In the back,side,and stomach. she wiil be in a lot of pain, so be gentil with her, now for the good news kim can go home in a day, and I recomand a sycalijist she mite be tramitized. that iz all.**

**JACK'S POV**

**when I heard what happed to kim I almost died I wish I did die. kim means so much to me even though no one knows that I planed on telling her the night this stuff happen to her, but now its going have to wait. rudy almost fell out of his seat when the doc said kim could be tramitized. eddie, jerry, and miton looked like they wanted to kill that doctor, and me I was the wose (says rudy, jerry, Milton, and eddie ) apparently they saw my face then run to the dojo aand come back and I was in a wheelchair. any right now im with the most prettyist no beautiful no gorgous yes theres the word im looking for, any way back to what I was saying. the most gorgous girl in the world, and she iz sleeping like she has been for 3 days now! I hope shes ok becuz if shes not, im going to freakout! **

**kim's pov**

**wow my head hurts like hell. the only thing I can do right now is lay here,i think im asleep. but I feel fine other than the head hurting im fine ( I think)**

**-I started to feel like I was being waken up by someone, but who. any way I woke up like my eyes just opened on its own. and guess who I saw, jack love of my life, of corse he does not know this noir does my friends, or my parents, his parents. wich iz a good thing. I hope I could wake him up before I make a fool of my self.(like right on time he wakes up and notice kim was up to) **

**th'are convo **

**jack-kim omg your ok thank god I was so worried about you, are you ok do you need water a nurse a doctor even.**

**kim-jack i'm fine and no don't need anyting (what I need is for you to be my bf.) was I hurt bad can I go home soon also I need to know if my fam and the guys are ok.**

**(AN: ok so what ever is in this () is a thought now back to the story)**

**jack- (omg I forgot to call kim's parents they must be worried sick after all they are her parents) umm the guys are ok and so is your fam don't worried that's my job.**

**kim-ok just making sure they are ok, and who said you had a job.**

**jack-i'm glad your just making sure, hey (I just realized she made fun of me and I had to get her back) that was not nice it hurt to think that you think that I don't have a job, but wait neither do you.**

**kim- well jack im im pressed you hurt me.**

**jack- omg kim i'm sorry I didn't mean to I was playing with I promise.**

**kim- got ya, i'm such a good actor, omg I don't feel so good.**

**jack- kim are you ok should I go get the nurse or a doctor (I couldn't finish what I was saying because right then kim fainted) kIM! **

* * *

**cliffy I know im evil. what happened to kim, will she be ok, or will she die. find out in the next chapter. wich will be posed in 3 daays or more , review, give me some idea's. thanxs for reading see you next time bye- KICKIN'IT FAN GIRL X**


	4. jack and kims talk

hey sorry I did not update in a wile but now I did I hope you like it. (disclaimer sorry don't own kickin'it wish I did) BTW I still need a beta so if you want to be my beta pm me thx. to all those who reviewed on my stories or read them or w.e. u did thx to all of u love ya'll very much thx,and thx to completefamilyandlife12 shes my the one who gave my some ideas. if u want a shout out give some ideas thx, happy time reading!

* * *

**last time on never letting go**

**jack- kim r u ok do u need a doctor or nurse (I couldn't finish what I was saying becuz right then kim fainted) kim!**

**now**

**JACK'S POV**

**omg I cant believe this is happening to her I mean come on u would think she's ok but right now my heart is telling me that she wont make :(**

**(AN: he's taking to kim btw) kim your the love of my life, my world, my star,my everything. plz don't go plz the guys need, your family needs you, I need you. plz don't die plz**

**KIM'S POV**

**I half way asleep when I heard someone say the guys needed me, my family needed me, and that they needed.**

**I was confused about who it was utill I woke up all the way, and guess who it was, jack, I know right my crush of all people it had to be him.**

**I looked at him and said.**

**( what kim saud ti jack and what he said back)**

**kim - wow jack it nice to know you guys still care about me.**

**jack - KIM YOUR OK IM SO HAPPY I COULD KISS U!, I mean you know on the cheek.**

**kim - oh, well how is everyone?**

**jack - the ? is how r u, r u hurting in anyway do u need a doctor**

**kim - (I cut him off mid sentence)no im fine, im hurting a little but that's it, theres nuthin to worry about.**

**jack - oh ok, s in?**

**kim - hmmmmm, (I just had a flash back) GET AWAY FROM DONT TOUCH ME DONT HURT PLZ.**

**jack - kim whats wrong, I can help u plz let me.**

**kim - NO GO AWAY I DONT WANT U TO HURT ME LIKE THEY DID.**

**jack - kim u know I would never hurt u, plz kim, I love u.**

**(AN: OMG JACK JUST SAID HE LOVED HER KEEP READING IT GETS BETTER)**

**kim - u what ( I think I just heard jack say he loved me, wtf am I going to do,do I tell or keep it to myself)**

**jack - (I just realized what I said omg what going to do.) I love u kim and I don't care who knows from now on.**

**kim - jack, who, what, when,where, why?**

**jack - I loved u ever since we first met, and i'v be dieing to tell u, do u hate me?**

**kim - jack I don't hate, I love u to, ever since we met, i'v been dieing to tell u becuz I just couldn't hold it in amore and im moving to another part of cali and I just don't know what to do.**

**(AN: POOR KIM NOW SHES CRYING, I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENDS NEXT)**

**jack -Kimberly anne crowford will u do me the honor of being my gf?**

**kim - ( his gf, omg do I say yes or no) yes!, I loved to be your gf.**

**-kim and jack kiss-**

**jack - kimmy theres something I have to tell u.**

**kim - what is it babe, and don't call me kimmy.**

**jack - hey I have every right to call u kimmy and I can do it, any way im in the amy and I wont be back for a good two monthes.**

**kim - what! why did u join u know I hate the amy they toke my dad and he said the same thing and he never came back! plz don't go im begging u.**

**jack - kim, i didn't join on porpose my dad sighed me up and i didn't find out till i over heard him and my mom talking about it, kim if i could stay trust me i would, but if i don't go they would kill me, (AN: they is the amy) i know u don't want me to go but i could die either way, plz for give me i will come back right after 2 monthes, i wont let them keep me.**

**kim - jack im sorry, i understand, just come bac safe not broken and hurt i want u alive not dead, and u don't have to beg for forgiveness.**

**jack - thanks kimmy, i love u.**

**kim - i love u more.**

**jack**** - i love u most.**

**kim - i love u moistest.**

**jack - that's not a word.**

**kim - yes it is its in the dictionary, my dictionary.**

**jack - kim that's not a real word, but if u say it is then it is.**

**kim - thanks Jackie, i love.**

**jack - i love u 2.**

* * *

**well that's all for, whats happens to jack while hes away or to kim, find out in the next chapter. wich will be posed in 3 daays or more , review, give me some id**

**me some ideas, bye happy time reading bye, thanxs for reading see you next time bye- KICKIN'IT FAN GIRL X**


End file.
